Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos  G Cristal
by NereuS
Summary: Versão Cristal de Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos, novas personagens, novos desafios esperam Hogwarts este ano.
1. Capítulo I

Estavam na segunda carruagem do comboio, a plataforma 93/4 estava repleta de novos estudantes prontos a embarcar na mais mágica viajem das suas vidas.

Sukie Chang e Lise Crawford, duas alunas do segundo ano, esperavam ansiosamente que ninguém desconhecido entrasse na sua carruagem. Conversavam sobre as expectativas para o novo ano quando a porta da carruagem se abriu mostrando a face de um casal de jovens de mãos dadas. A rapariga com um monte de livros escolares pendurados no braço esquerdo, curvou-se para cumprimentar as duas raparigas largando a mão do rapaz que a acompanhava, era alto e os seus olhos azuis reluziam como pérolas.

Ainda o casal de jovens se estava a sentar quando quatro outros alunos entraram na carruagem enchendo-a, o que para Sukie e Lise era um alívio. Eram três rapazes acompanhados de Cho Chang, prima de Sukie. Sentaram-se todos animados por se voltarem a ver, haviam passado todas as férias do verão sem se encontrarem e tinham bastante conversa para pôr em dia.

– Ainda não sei como aguentei tanto tempo naquela casa… Bah, se eu pudesse acho que ficava a viver em Hogwarts no verão, sempre era melhor estar sozinho em Hogwarts do que me sentir sozinho em casa dos meus tios. – reclamava um dos rapazes, portador de uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

– Vejo que nada mudou, eu também não tive grandes férias, os meus pais puseram-me de castigo por ter chumbado o ano, dizem que "nada justifica chumbar um ano, nada!" – queixou-se um rapaz de capa preta e amarela.

– Vocês só se sabem queixar, além de que às vezes nem pensam! Olha tu Harry foste um bocado burro, podias perfeitamente ter vindo de férias para minha casa, não me venhas cá dizer que precisas de convite. Tu Cedric, olha para o ano estuda mais, porque sinceramente não passaste porque não quiseste. Além disso se vocês tivessem um pai como o meu que só lhe falta mesmo não me deixar ir da sala à casa de banho, aí queixavam-se com razão. Este verão pedi-lhe para ir ficar a casa de uns primos meus, nem isso deixou, deve estar com medo que eles me violem…

– Será que fui o único a quem as férias correram bem? Quer dizer, acho que não fui o único, não é? – e dito isto beijou suavemente os lábios de Hermione.

– Pois é… Vocês foram passar férias à Roménia não foi? Eu também lá estive, fui visitar o meu irmão Charlie, e divertiram-se? – perguntou um rapaz ruivo.

– Divertimos pois, estivemos no Castelo de Bran, e passeamos os dois, foi deveras romântico. – respondeu Hermione acariciando a face do namorado.

– E tu? – perguntou o rapaz ruivo a Sukie que permanecia calada.

– Eu Ron? Eu estive em casa com os meus pais…

– Ah muito obrigado pela consideração.

– Ups, esqueci-me, tive uma semana na casa da minha prima, mas de resto estive com os meus pais.

– Pois, já era de prever. – implicou Ron.

Estavam a conversar nostalgicamente sobre o verão quando um estrondo ressoou da carruagem adjacente, os amigos espreitaram mas a única coisa que viram foi fumo. Quando o fumo acalmou, o rosto de um aluno do segundo ano surgiu dentre ele, Draco Malfoy, era loiro e não era simpático nem o tentava ser, vivia à custa da humilhação alheia, e daquela vez não lhes parecia diferente.

– Mas o que é que tu queres? Já rebentaste com a porta, estás feliz? – reclamava um jovem de cabelos curtos de aspecto revoltado.

– Deixa-o Josh, nós estamos bem… – acalmava-o um outro rapaz, mais forte e com o cabelo escuro um pouco mais despenteado.

– Deixa Nereus, eu sei lidar com o meu primo.

– Deixem-se disso… – pedia assustada uma rapariga de cabelos curtos e negros.

– Olhem a donzela parece-me assustada. – retorquia Draco. – _Flipendo._

Josh foi lançado violentamente contra o fundo da carruagem. A rapariga acudiu-o metendo-se atrás suportando com o peso, por pouco não saíram os dois pela janela agora estilhaçada.

– Mas tu estás te a passar ou quê? – perguntou Nereus tirando cautelosamente a varinha das calças. – _Densaugeo._

Os dentes de Draco começaram a crescer, Nereus nunca tinha experimentado aquele feitiço, havia lido sobre ele em livros mas não passava disso, ver que os seus estudos tinham resultado deixavam-no extremamente orgulhoso de si próprio.

– _Finite_ _Incantatem_ – proferiu Draco com dificuldade devido aos enormes dentes de coelho que enchiam a sua boca.

O feitiço desapareceu, Draco riu maliciosamente deixando Nereus bastante nervoso, "Como é que no meio de tanta gente ainda ninguém dos anos mais velhos interferiu? Será que têm medo dele, será que é perigoso?", pensava angustiosamente.

– _Imobilus_ – pronunciou o rapaz loiro.

Nereus sentiu-se estacar, tentou mexer-se para agarrar na varinha mas não conseguia mexer-se de maneira nenhuma.

– Então menino espertinho do primeiro ano? Como pensas safar-te desta?

Nereus não sabia mesmo como se safar daquela, ainda por cima tinha deixado a sua amiga Iz completamente desprotegida, Josh continuava estendido e agora ele paralisado.

– E agora vai a menina pequenina indefesa sair daqui a bem ou a mal?

– Mas porque é que temos que sair daqui? Esta carruagem estava vazia. – sussurrou Iz.

– Bem já vi que sais a mal… _Petrificus To…_

– _Expelliarmus_.

Malfoy é reflectido para trás embatendo nos seus dois cangaceiros, Crabbe e Goyle, deixando toda a ala do comboio boquiaberta, à porta, Iz conseguia ver o vulto de uma rapariga que empunhava uma varinha em riste. "Quem seria aquela feiticeira apenas do primeiro ano, que tinha tido o discernimento de atacar um dos mais importantes Slytherins da escola?"


	2. Capítulo II

Mudaram de carruagem, Percy Weasly, responsável pela equipa de Gryffindor tinha chegado momentos depois do feitiço que arrebatara Malfoy, encarregou-se de lhes avisar do sermão habitual e ordenou que mudassem de carruagem, garantindo que ao mínimo conflito existente serão ambas as partes expulsas mesmo antes da escola começar.

Iz, Nereus, Josh e a feiticeira mistério, mudavam-se para uma carruagem já ocupada. Num banco estavam dois rapazes, um alto de cabelo castanho claro tentava nervosamente apanhar um sapo de chocolate que lhe escapava por entre os dedos, enquanto um outro de cabelo escuro e pele morena tentava com um livro escolar atordoar esse mesmo sapo. Do outro lado uma rapariga bastante pálida de cabelo bastante escuro, portadora de um piercing no canto inferior esquerdo da boca ria incontrolavelmente acompanhada de um outro rapaz de cabelo redondo e escuro.

Os quatro sentaram-se juntando-se ao actual grupo, pareciam todos tão divertidos que nem tinham notado a sua presença.

– Olá… – pronunciou a aluna misteriosa.

– Olá! – respondeu de esguelha a rapariga de cabelos escuros.

"Ao menos respondeu… Cambada de antipáticos.", pensou Nereus desiludido.

– Err, desculpem… Eu sou o Reef. – apresentou-se o rapaz de cabelo claro, seguindo-se do moreno e dos restantes.

– Sirius.

– Eu sou a Jin.

– E eu o Aaron.

– Eu sou o Josh.

– Iz!

– Nereus… – ainda esticou a mão em forma de cumprimento mas foi ignorado.

– Minna Delacroix.

– Ah, então é assim que se chama a nossa heroína? Miss Delacroix… Hum… Soa-me bem!

– Eheh, aquilo não foi nada, mas Miss Delacroix também me soa bem.

Toda a carruagem estava agora animada, conversavam alegremente do mini-duelo da segunda carruagem. Minna explicava que não tinha feito nada de mais, um pouco de estudo nas férias e muitos feitiços tornar-se-iam fáceis de manipular. Ao longo da viajem falavam cada um da sua experiência como feiticeiros, Nereus e Iz não tinham aberto a boca durante toda a conversa, nem mesmo quando Jin, a rapariga do piercing lhes perguntou directamente como tinham sido as férias, ao que Nereus se limitou a dizer que tinham sido bastante boas, e Iz apenas rodou a mão num sinal de "assim-assim".

Minna levantou-se, estava ansiosa pela paragem e já não conseguia aguentar mais sentada, dirigiu-se à porta onde avistou a carrinha dos doces, pediu tantos quanto o seu dinheiro podia pagar, visto que em Hogwarts não poderia gastá-lo. Sentou-se oferecendo doces aos recentes conhecidos, até que um impulso da carruagem vez com que à pressa recolhesse todos os doces no saco, se levantasse e dirigisse rapidamente à saída, deixando todos os outros ocupantes em estado de choque.


	3. Capítulo III

Chegaram a Hogwarts, Sirius, Reef e Aaron despediram-se dirigindo-se a um dos barcos disponíveis, sentaram-se e olharam em volta reparando na quantidade exuberante de novos alunos, dos que conheciam apenas conseguiam ver Minna, Jin, Iz e Josh que iam num barco animadamente enquanto conversavam. Quando iam para partir, alguém acabrunhadamente pediu para esperarem:

– Desculpem, acham que posso ir convosco? Aquele barco já vai cheio e eu não conheço mais ninguém. – exclamou Nereus.

– Não é que nos conheças muito melhor, mas "ya", entra. – esticou Sirius a mão.

Nereus entrou e olhou em redor, sentia-se tão mal por ir ali, mas rapidamente se adaptou ao ambiente.

Após a atribulada viagem nos barcos, chegaram ao castelo. Os quatro rapazes iam juntos na conversa, apesar de o silêncio de Nereus se fazer notar entre os outros três jovens. Ao chegar ao átrio principal, uma robusta senhora de chapéu pontiagudo esperava-os.

– Bem vindos ao vosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu sou a vossa professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall. Vamos entrar no grande Salão, o banquete começará de seguida, mas antes de se sentarem haverá uma selecção por equipas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin.

– Ouvi dizer que os Slytherins são a melhor equipa – exclamou Aaron esfregando as mãos orgulhosamente – apesar de os meus pais terem sido Ravenclaws, eu acho que me safava melhor em Slytherin, acho que são mais espertos e audazes.

– Uma bela audácia, não haja dúvida – ripostou uma voz atrás dos quatros rapazes.

– Minna! – exclamou Nereus voltando-se felicíssimo, apesar de não ter razões de queixa dos três rapazes, não se sentia bem na sua presença, os temas rondavam a comparação futebol e quidditch, assuntos que a ele não interessavam.

– Pois, perdi-me deles. O Josh agarrou na Jin e na Iz e desapareceram enquanto eu conversava com o Nash, um rapaz do segundo ano.

– Já a fazer conhecimentos? – interessou-se Nereus tentando ser simpático.

– Acho que há alguém que vai experimentar castigo no início do ano lectivo – resmungou a professora.

– Desculpe professora – desculparam ambos em uníssono.

Prosseguiram uns atrás dos outros para o salão. Uma multidão de alunos mais velhos aplaudia-os com bastante entusiasmo, mas Minna e Nereus não deixaram de se sentir demasiado observados.

– Muito bem – anunciou a professora – Aqui está o chapéu seleccionador – disse elevando um chapéu pontiagudo idêntico ao que tinha na própria cabeça. – Ele irá seleccionar-vos para cada uma das quatro equipas. Oiçamos agora um breve recital que o chapéu tem para nós.

O chapéu começou a recitar o poema que introduzia os alunos às quatro equipas. Nereus e Minna estavam tão entusiasmados que não conseguiam tirar os olhos do chapéu desejosos que os chamassem.

– Então basicamente temos: Ravenclaw, a equipa dos estudiosos e tranquilos de espírito; Hufflepuff, a equipa dos bondosos, justos e sinceros.

– Os fofos! – completou Minna.

– Pois… Slytherin, a equipa dos persuasivos e determinados a alcançar tudo aquilo que ambicionam, e por fim, Gryffindor, a equipa dos corajosos, bravos e leais.

– Isso mesmo!

– Fixe, eu cá quero ir para Gryffindor! Corajosos e bravos! Isso agrada-me.

– Nereus Iason! – ecoou a voz da professora McGonagall pelo Salão.

– Olha sou eu… AHHH SOU EU? O que é que eu faço?

– Vai lá corajoso, anda! – incitou Minna.

Nereus dirigiu-se à professora, sentou-se num banco e logo de seguida o chapéu foi-lhe colocado na cabeça.

– Receoso hein?... – exclamou o chapéu.

– Ah, tu falas?

– Não, isto é a tua imaginação a falar!

– Parece, eles 'tão todos com uma cara tão séria, nem parece que nos ouvem.

– E não ouvem… Só tu me ouves…

– Okay, definitivamente estou confuso…

– Bem não interessa… HUFFLEPUFF!

A professora McGonagall tirou-lhe o chapéu da cabeça e ele dirigiu-se para a mesa de Hufflepuff, fazendo um desvio para passar por Minna que lhe acenava em sinal de chamamento.

– Então? Hufflepuff hein? Onde foi parar a coragem e a bravura? – brincou Minna.

– Ficaram dentro do chapéu. – e piscando-lhe o olho dirigiu-se para a mesa da sua nova equipa.

– Jin Maugham!

A rapariga de cabelos escuros dirigiu-se ao chapéu.

– Gryffindor? Pareces-me ter bastante vontade de ficar nessa equipa. Porquê?

– Porque sim…

– Mas sem motivos?

– Porque sim, mesmo que tivesse motivos não lhe interessavam.

– SLYTHERIN!

– Bah! Idiota.

A contrariada Slytherin dirigiu-se à sua mesa, todos na mesa a aplaudiram, o que a fez esboçar um sorriso.

– Reef Towsend!

– GRYFFINDOR!

– Minna Delacroix!

– RAVENCLAW!

– Sirius Rees!

– GRYFFINDOR!

Era agora a vez de uma rapariga encavacada de cabelos ruivos e expressões bem definidas. As suas pernas tremiam, mas o facto de ter quatro irmãos em Gryffindor tranquilizava-a.

– Ginny Weasley!

– GRYFFINDOR!

– Aaron Braham!

– SLYTHERIN!

– Luna Lovegood!

– RAVENCLAW!

A rapariga, de cabelos loiros quase oxigenados, dirigiu-se à mesa de Ravenclaw sentando-se perto de Minna introduzindo-se automaticamente na equipa.

– Iz Snipers!

– HUFFLEPUFF!

Tanto Iz como Nereus estavam aliviados, haviam ficado os dois juntos, era melhor que nada, já que não conheciam quase ninguém.

– Josh Malfoy!

– RAVENCLAW!

– YES! – pensou Minna que já estava um pouco farta de Luna, que apesar de ali estar à cerca de dez minutos, já tinha contado mais de metade da sua vida.

A escolha das equipas prosseguiu. No final de todos os primeiros anos terem equipa, o director da escola, Dumbledore, um senhor que aparentava mais de setenta anos, de grandes barbas e cabelo grisalho, saudou umas últimas palavras aos novos alunos, abrindo em seguida o banquete com apenas um bater de palmas.

– Ena pá! Se cada vez que eu batesse as palmas aparecesse comida…

– Tu sozinha farias uma banda filarmónica à base de palmas, mas Jin, a proposta até nem é má de todo, eu podia juntar-me à banda.

– Sim Aaron, mas se era uma banda sem instrumentos tu não poderias tocar com os ferrinhos.

– Ah-ah-ah…

Jin não aguentou e começou a rir, e, logo de seguida, Aaron imitou-a rindo-se os dois daquela que talvez fosse a conversa mais desinteressante desde que ali tinham chegado.

– De que se riem vocês? Tão novinhos e já a rir dessa maneira?

Era um rapaz, e apesar de a sua voz soar feminina, o rosto delimitado não deixava enganar. Tinha cabelos loiros cortados à tigela, o seu ar presunçoso não agradava a Jin, mas o aspecto fazia-a dar voltas à cabeça.

– Erhm… Estávamos a rirmo-nos de piadas nossas. – respondeu a rapariga.

– Pois… mas sabes… geralmente aqui quem faz as piadas sou eu, até porque podemos ver bem a diferença de anos.

– É só de um ano idiota! – tornou a contradizer Jin.

– Bem… Tens garra, é isso que se quer… Eu sou o Draco, Draco Malfoy. Estes são o Crabbe e o Goyle. – referiu apontando para os dois rapazes, de aspecto amacacado, que o seguiam, que apesar de grandes não tinham chamado a atenção de Jin.

– Eu sou a Jin, Jin Maugham.

– Ohh, uma Maugham. Os teus pais são bastante amigos dos meus, há anos que não os vejo.

– Tens a certeza que estamos a falar dos meus pais? Bem, não interessa. Este é o Aaron. – disse apontando para o jovem rapaz que estava ao seu lado.

– Aaron Braham. – completou Aaron.

– Prazer! Também já ouvi falar da tua família, só não sei onde…

– O meu tio, provavelmente, ele foi preso em Azkaban há doze anos atrás, quando o Quem-Nós-Sabemos perdeu as suas forças, o meu tio resolveu entregar-se ao Ministério, deu-lhe um ataque de consciência.

– Ah, David Braham! Lembro-me… cobardolas…

– Concordo… – lamentou-se Aaron.


	4. Capítulo IV

O sol pouco iluminava entre as cortinas do dormitório, Sirius, agora acordado, enquanto olhava pelos finos vidros da camarata, reparava em como o Salgueiro Zurzidor mudava a cor das suas folhas de verde forte para um amarelo seco de Outono.

Reef acordara de seguida, olhara em redor voltando a enterrar-se nos lençóis.

– Acorda preguiçoso! Só fazes é dormir. – ironizou Sirius acabando, sem intenção, por acordar o resto do dormitório.

– Obrigado por nos teres acordado a todos, muito agradecido. – ripostou Ron tentando voltar a adormecer.

– Olha, pensa positivo…

– Bem, se formos a ver bem, já é bastante tarde Ron – preocupou-se Harry levantando-se apressadamente.

– BOLAS! A Hermione já deve estar à minha espera… – correu Nash desesperadamente enquanto pegava nas suas roupas e se ia vestindo.

– Lá vai ele ter com a sua querida Hermione Granger – disse Harry brincando. – Vê se a tratas bem.

– Isso cheira-me a ciúmes. – sussurrou Sirius.

– Não me parece – Ron torceu o nariz. – Ele tem estado muito amiguinho da Lise dos Ravenclaw, ela até lhe ofereceu a casa. – Ron piscou o olho a Sirius que soltou uma gargalhada.

– Não vou comentar, e despachem-se que vamos ter História da Magia com os Hufflepuff.

– Então mas não era suposto, segundo cada ano, as aulas serem diferentes? – perguntou Reef despertando lentamente.

– E é, o Harry estava só a falar dos segundos anos. – concluiu Nash enquanto saia à pressa. – Até já.

– Então nós vamos ter o quê? Sirius?

– Hum… Acho que é Feitiços com os Slytherin.

Reef levantou-se e começou a despachar-se. Estava deserto por começar as aulas de feitiços, desde que soubera da existência da escola e das suas disciplinas que o seu maior desejo era aprender a realizar duelos, e para isso precisava de aprender feitiços. Acabados de arranjar, Sirius e Reef dirigiram-se à Sala Comum de Gryffindor, encontrando-se com Hermione e Nash, que pelas expressões nos rostos, não estavam lá muito satisfeitos um com o outro.

A sala estava cheia. Numa ponta estavam sentados Jin e um rapaz muito tísico de cabelo em carapinha, Sirius podia jurar que o rapaz ficava a nadar dentro do manto verde. Já só haviam dois lugares livres, um ao lado de uma rapariga com um manto vermelho de cabelo comprido ruivo, e outro ao lado de Aaron. Sirius precipitou-se para o lugar ao lado de Aaron mas Reef havia sido mais rápido, tendo ele que ficar ao lado da Gryffindor.

Após pedir gentilmente para se sentar, Sirius tirou o livro de feitiços da mala. Em frente a si tinha uma pena, não sabia para o que servia mas rapidamente percebeu.

– Boas tardes! – pronunciou um professor extremamente baixo de cabelo grisalho comprido – Sou o professor Flitwick e estou aqui para vos ensinar a usar feitiços, nunca para prejudicar o bem alheio, mas sim, para nossa utilidade pessoal.

– Então e se a minha "utilidade pessoal", for matar alguém?... – ouviu Sirius Jin perguntar ao parceiro.

– Eu ouvi isso Miss Maugham. Menos cinco pontos para Slytherin. E se sentir por necessidade matar alguém, pense em beijos…

– Beijos? – Jin estava visivelmente confusa.

– Sim, beijos de Dementors, em Azkaban.

Sirius bem sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, Azkaban era a prisão dos feiticeiros, quem para lá ia acabava sempre por ficar com a sanidade mental perturbada, além de, por todos os lados, andarem Dementors, criaturas completamente gélidas que sugavam a felicidade de todos os que se aproximassem.

– Bem, comecemos com o feitiço de levitação, Wingardium Leviosa. É um feitiço muito útil, principalmente se o objecto alvo for pesado.

– Ah, isto é fácil, a minha mãe fez remodelações em casa e utilizou este feitiço. – disse o Slytherin que estava sentado ao lado de Jin – Wingardium Leviosa. – pronunciou apontando para a pena.

Sirius só se lembrava de ter ouvido um estrondo e quando olhou para a pena, reparou que além do fumo, na mesa apenas restavam cinzas.

– Quando a esperteza tenta ultrapassar a sabedoria, Mr. Lake Kobe, as coisas nunca acabam bem. O segredo está no gesto majestoso de apontar. Dão uma pirueta à varinha, apontam e pronunciam: "Wingardium Leviosa".

A turma estava agora toda a pronunciar o feitiço, uns com sucesso, outros nem por isso.

O professor deu a aula por terminada, Sirius juntou-se a Aaron e Reef que se faziam acompanhar de um outro Gryffindor de pele morena e cabelos escuros e curtos dominados por gel. À sua frente, Jin caminhava apressadamente seguida por Lake que se esforçava para a acompanhar.

– Que cãozinho… Será que ele não entende que quando uma rapariga como a Jin diz "não", é porque é "não" mesmo?... – comentou Aaron.

– Hum… Parece que não… Mas eles já namoraram? – perguntou Reef curioso.

– Já. Nós os três costumávamos brincar em pequenos. – explicou o Slytherin – Os nossos pais são amigos e costumamo-nos juntar muitas vezes. A primeira namorada do Lake foi a Jin, apartir de então nunca mais a largou.

Jin olhou de relance para trás avistando Aaron e os Grynffindor. Parou e, aproximando-se, cumprimentou-os.

– Olá! Gostaram da primeira aula do ano?

– Nem por isso… – lamentou-se Sirius. – Aquilo não funciona…

– Eu até que gostei, só não percebi a parte dos beijos dos Dementors…

– Essa parte também não percebi… além de não pescar nada de feitiços…

– Nunca ouviste falar de Dementors? – perguntou Lake a Sirius, tentado inserir-se na conversa.

– Não. Porquê? Tu por acaso conhece-los?

– Não…

– Sabes o que é o beijo dos Dementors?

– Não…

– Então cala-te!

O grupo soltou uma risada, mas atrás deles alguém surgiu de rompante.

– O beijo dos Dementors suga toda a alma de quem tiver a infelicidade de ser beijado. É como uma pena de morte.

– Pois, tinha que aparecer a sabichona. – sussurou Jin acelerando o passo.

– Disseste alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione de esguelha.

– Não, nada. – e em menos de um minuto desaparecera seguida de Lake.

– Então como correu a vossa primeira aula em Hogwarts?

– Bem, presumo eu…

– Olha! Nem tinha reparado em ti, desculpa… Estás a integrar-te bem?

Reef, Sirius e Aaron fitaram seriamente Bart, que se sentia corar.

– É a minha irmã, Hermione, ela estuda no segundo ano.

– Pois, nós conhecemos o namorado dela, o Nash. – exclamou Reef.

– Ex-namorado se fazem favor.

– Então?

– Acabámos hoje de manhã, as coisas não estavam lá muito bem e segundo parece ele não gosta assim lá muito dos meus livros. – disse baixando a cabeça envergonhada.

– Pois, isso de andar sempre a estudar não é muito saudável maninha… Já te tinha avisado.

Os outros três jovens estavam estupefactos. A irmã de Bart era deveras gira, não o podiam negar, e o facto de ser mais velha aliciava-lhes o olhar.

– Bem, vou indo… Vou ter aula de Poções e não posso mesmo chegar atrasada. Portem-se bem. – e beijando Bart na testa desapareceu.

– Blhe… – fez Bart limpando a testa apressadamente deixando os três amigos a rir animadamente.

Iam ter aula de poções com os Slytherin. Hermione não estava com vontade alguma de partilhar o mesmo espaço, tanto com os Slytherin como com Nash, seu ex-namorado, nessa mesma manhã haviam discutido e acabado a relação. Não sabia se haveria de rir ou chorar, por um lado, Nash, fora o seu primeiro amor, deixá-lo iria custar-lhe, mas por outro se ele não suportava os seus gostos literários, então não valia a pena continuar o namoro. Aproximou-se do grupo de rapazes que estavam à entrada da sala de aula.

– Mas será que ela não entende? Eu não tenho nada contra os livros dela! Apenas não entendo porque é que a prioridade dela são os livros e não eu! – lamentava-se Nash.

– Estás com ciúmes de livros pá! – ignorou Harry. – São sóóó livros…

– E depois? Sendo livros ou não ela tem mais é que lhe dar atenção!

– Ron, essa tua saída não foi muito inteligente. – disse Hermione que acabara de passar por eles entrando na sala.

– Bonito, só me faltava mais esta… – suspirou Nash entrando de seguida acompanhado pelos dois amigos.

A sala era ampla, apesar de não o parecer, em todas as paredes estavam pregadas prateleiras com frascos de ingredientes, poções, entre outros utensílios favoráveis às aulas. Ao fundo da sala, o já conhecido professor Snape, olhava para eles com o normal ar de desprezo e indiferença, sempre com a sua postura autoritária. Envergava uma comprida manta preta, e o seu cabelo escuro e oleoso, sensivelmente até aos ombros.

A aula decorreu normalmente, o habitual sarcasmo dos Slytherion perante o mau jeito de Harry e Ron em poções e os normais excelentes resultados de Hermione. Nash, que não quis ficar com os outros três Gryffindor, juntou-se a uma mesa cheia de raparigas Slytherin, incluindo Pansy Parkinson, umas das pessoas que Hermione mais repugnava, o que na sua opinião lhe parecia que tinha sido propositado por parte de Nash.


	5. Capítulo V

Após a aula de poções, Hermione foi até à biblioteca, iriam ter de seguida aula de História da Magia e antes disso ainda queria dar uma revisão na matéria da última aula, tanto como fazer os trabalhos de casa, uma composição sobre o surgimento de Hogsmead, e como sobravam duas horas até lá, não havia problema.

Entrou na biblioteca, estava praticamente vazia, Madame Irma Pince, a bibliotecária de Hogwarts, passeava de ar carrancudo a arrumar os livros que um grupo de Ravenclaw's havia retirado para estudar. Hermione dirigiu-se a uma mesa ao fundo da biblioteca, pousou os livros que tinha com ela, e foi procurar informações sobre Hogsmead. Entrou na área dedicada a factos históricos do mundo da magia, e percorrendo as lombadas vagarosamente, esperava ansiosa por encontrar o livro certo, quando sentiu um pé em cima do seu, os seus dedos latejaram de dor, mas logo o rapaz que a havia pisado se desculpava enquanto espalhava pelo chão os seus próprios livros.

– Mas que raio é isso tudo espalhado? Toca a apanhar isso tudo ou são expulsos. – rosnou a bibliotecária.

O rapaz começou a apanhar, aflito, os livros, sendo ajudado pela Gryffindor.

– Desculpa, foi sem intenção. Estava tão distraído que não reparei que estavas aí.

– Não faz mal… Estás na biblioteca, tens de ser boa pessoa. – com um piscar de olhos estendeu-lhe a mão – Hermione Granger, aluna do segundo ano, Gryffindor.

– Nereus Iason! – afirmou o rapaz apertando a mão da rapariga – primeiro ano, Hufflepuff.

– Primeiro ano? E já na biblioteca? Olha que é raro, geralmente os alunos do primeiro ano não têm muito que estudar, quer dizer, ter têm, mas acho que apenas uma minoria tem consciência disso. Andas à procura de?...

– Livros sobre a Diagon-Al, composição sobre o seu surgimento.

– Oh, no ano passado também fiz isso, acho que te posso ajudar! – estendendo a mão pegou num livro que mostrava na lombada "Mercado Feiticeiro, Tudo o Que Deve Saber" – este livro tem de tudo, e também deve ter informações para a minha pesquisa, o professor Binns também nos mandou uma composição, mas sobre Hogsmead.

– Esse professor fantasma bem que podia dar animação às aulas de vez em quando, dá-me cá um sono.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso mas não o criticou, o que faria certamente se tivesse sido Ron, Harry ou outro amigo chegado, apesar de às vezes também ser tomada pela sonolência do discurso do professor, não tinha duvidas que História da Magia se iria revelar bastante útil no futuro.

– Hogsmead… eu tenho aqui um livro sobre isso, pensei que pudesse ter alguma ligação com a Diagon-Al.

Hermione e Nereus dirigiram-se às respectivas mesas, tendo o rapaz trocado os seus materiais de lugar juntando-se a Hermione. Fizeram os trabalhos pedidos pelo professor. Pelo meio conversavam sobre Hogwarts e os seus colegas. Enquanto Hermione perguntava curiosa pela vida social de Nereus, na esperança de conhecer mais uns quantos alunos para formar um grupo de estudo entre os vários anos, pois na sua opinião, um grupo misto traria um apoio bastante importante no desenvolvimento dos alunos mais novos, o que ao Hufflepuff parecia um pouco impossível, visto que ela era apenas do segundo ano. Hermione falava também de si, prometendo que num dia próximo lhe apresentaria alguns amigos, referindo Ron e Harry, que mal acabados de ser mencionados, apareciam junto à porta dirigindo-se à mesa onde os dois estavam a estudar.

– HARRY POTTER!? – exclamou Nereus tão alto que Madame Pince, quase adormecida a ler um livro, se levantou num salto perguntando atarantada quem lhe tinha roído as unhas dos pés o que fez com que todos começassem a rir. Harry esboçou um sorriso e depois respondeu.

– Sim, sou eu… esta marca não engana – suspirou negativamente. Na sua testa, tapada por uma pequena franja negra, estava uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Provocada por um anti-feitiço que salvou Harry de morrer apenas com um ano de idade, a cicatriz marcou-o fazendo com que lhe chamassem de "O Rapaz que Sobreviveu", sendo reconhecível em qualquer parte do mundo feiticeiro.

– Com que então arranjaste um amigo novo… – iniciou Ron, o rapaz ruivo que acompanhava Harry, sendo interrompido por Hermione.

– Nereus Iason, Hufflepuff… Estávamos a estudar História da Magia…

– Arranjaste substituto para o Nash bastante rápido! – exclamou Ron impiedosamente – Ainda nem lhe deste tempo para digerir a situação e já andas agarrada a outro… Ainda por cima, quanto vejo, é do primeiro ano, ainda me lembro dessa treta de composição sobre a Diagon-Al.

Hermione olhou Ron chocada. Nos seus olhos, lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Nereus fitou o olhar perplexo em Ron, pois apesar de não estar a perceber nada do que se estava a passar, lhe foi claro que o assunto era doloroso para a rapariga. Harry deu uma cotovelada em Ron que o ignorou completamente. A rapariga arrumou as suas coisas e derramando lágrimas agora compulsivamente, saiu de rompante da biblioteca. Harry fez um sinal de desagrado e seguiu-a, fazendo sinal a Ron para os seguir, o que foi inútil, pois o ruivo já se tinha sentado e não fazia intenção de se mover.

– É agora a parte em que tu…

– Ron…

– … parte em que tu… RON… me explicas o que se passou?

Apesar de Ron não querer dizer nada, ainda para mais sendo Nereus um aluno de primeiro ano e um desconhecido, o Hufflepuff revelou-se tão persistente que Ron acabou por lhe contar.

– Que chatice…

– Chatice? Só se for para o Nash, ela não larga os livros.

– Tens alguma coisa contra livros?

– Não mas…

– Nem mas, nem meio mas… foste bastante rude! Ela deve ter tido as suas razões, há que saber respeitar, e segundo me pareceu, ela gosta bastante de ti e do Harry. Ela já me tinha falado de vocês, disse-me que são os seus melhores amigos e sem vocês nada disto faria sentido.

– Mas porque raio te falou ela de nós?...

– Talvez porque vos adora?...

Ron e Nereus ficaram a conversar até à hora da próxima aula. Tinham-se dado bastante bem, apesar de todas as divergências no início. O resto da conversa foi bastante animado, pois entre várias coisas, Nereus dava conselhos ao Gryffindor de como lidar com a melhor amiga.

– Bem, eu espero que converses com ela, lhe peças desculpa e resolvam a situação.

– É… logo se vê…

Nereus abanou a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso enquanto pegava nas suas coisas despedindo-se, ia ter aula de Herbologia, a sua favorita, e não queria chegar atrasado, e com um aceno avançou pelo corredor, deixando Ron com um grupo de Gryffindor's que passava.


End file.
